Babysitting
by albinotanuki
Summary: Lone Warrior takes the time to babysit Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.


To understand who Lone Warrior is or for any of this to make "sense", I recommend reading "Into the Everfree Forest" and "Into Ponyville" first.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, just Lone Warrior and this story.

* * *

I was outside sitting under a tree in the middle of Ponyville taking time to myself to meditate. After some stress trying to adjust myself into pony society, I needed to relax and find my place under something that reminded me of the Everfree Forest, but suddenly, the sound of somepony running up to me in a hurry.

"Excuse me, but are you Lone Warrior?" asked an older female voice.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank goodness." said an older male voice, "We're Mr. and Mrs. Cake; Pinkie Pie's employers. See, we need a babysitter, Pinkie Pie is sick with the stomach flu and every other pony is busy."

"So you want me to look after your children even though you don't know me all that well."

"Pinkie Pie trusts you enough to look after them." said Mr. Cake Look, we're REALLY in a hurry; we have to make a catering delivery and we have nopony else to look after the babies."

I thought about it for a moment. I wasn't that well experienced with baby ponies and I barely even knew the Cake family to let them trust me into looking after them, but they seemed like they were in such a hurry that I couldn't simply say no.

"Alright, I'll look after them."

"GREAT!" said Mrs. Cake, "Here's a bag with the babies' things in it. Be sure to take good care of them."

The cakes lent me the babies and the bag of baby supplies. I heard Mr. and Mrs. cake run off and I decided to greet the two babies in my hooves.

"Well hello there, you two."

One of them started to wriggle off my hoof, climbed my head, and started to chew on my mane.

"Yes, I remember you too, Pumpkin Cake."

As I gently took Pumpkin Cake off my head, I could feel Pound Cake jumping up and down on my back. I tried to grab onto him to get him to stop, but then he started to drag me around, flying in the air; no pony had told me Pound Cake was a pegasus, so this came as quite a shock to me as he sent me zipping all over town. We went all over the place until I found myself hitting up against the same tree I was sitting under. At that moment, I heard Pound Cake start to cry. I decided to scoop him up and see if he was okay.

"Easy Pound Cake, don't cry." I nuzzled him a bit to comfort him and see if he was hurt, "You don't seem like you're hurt; I think you're just more scared than anything."

And I nuzzled him, my nose could smell a foul stench coming from his diaper.

"I didn't think you'd get scared THAT much." I said, cringing back.

But I found out that not only Pound Cake's diaper smelt bad, but also Pumpkin Cake's. As reluctantly as I wanted to do it, I knew that these babies needed a change. I laid both babies on the ground and started taking off their diapers (it was at this point I wished I was born a unicorn so I could use my unicorn powers instead of changing diapers with my mouth). I felt over to the bag of baby supplies to get out the baby powder, but when I tried to shake the pounder on the babies' rumps, the powder exploded all over me. I guess it was quite a spectacle to see me covered in powder as the babies started laughing. I then felt over to the bag, got out a clean pair of diapers, and gently placed them around the babies.

"There. Good as new." I sighed.

It was when I heard their little tummies start to growl, I knew it was time for lunch. I felt inside the bag to find some bottles which were conveniently already filled with formula. I gave both bottles to Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake and they immediately started suckling. After giving them their bottles, I knew the babies had to be burped, so after they finished drinking their formula, I picked both of them up and patted them on the backs. The two seem to burp quite loudly for babies.

As the two started to settle down, I decided to rock them a little in my hooves. It was at that moment I heard two familiar voices speak.

"Well, would ya look at that. Ain't that sweet?"

"Wow. He's good with animals AND babies."

"Oh, hi there, Applejack. Hi Fluttershy" I said to them.

"Well, looks like them babies are tak'n a like'n to ya." said Applejack.

"Well I wouldn't really-"

It was then I felt the two babies snuggle up against my chest.

"Maybe a little." I said sheepishly.

"Well you're doing a good job at babysitting." said Fluttershy, "The first time I had to babysit was really stressful for me, but it looks like you're getting the hang of it."

"Well, we'd love ta stay and chat, but Fluttershy promised to help out with our woodpecker problem down at Sweet Apple Acres. See ya!"

As I heard the two walk off, I could feel the babies starting to cuddle up against me and start to fall asleep. I didn't want to wake either of them up with any abrupt movement, so I sat still with them under the tree. I sat there for quite some time and I was about to fall asleep myself, but a tap on the shoulder woke me up.

"We're back from our delivery." Said Mr. Cake.

"Already?"

I was a bit surprised at the time it took them to make their delivery and come back, either that, or I had slept longer than I had realized. The two parents took both babies from me.

"Thank you so much for looking after our children." said Mrs. Cake.

"You're welcome. I was glad to help."

As both of them left, I smiled, proud and satisfied that I could do something to help others.

* * *

Well, that's it. Please R&R.


End file.
